No hablaré de él
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Oswald estaba de mal humor después de la fiesta y que le pasaran estas cosas a él no le ayudaba en nada. Bugs BunnyxOswald the lucky rabbit. Rarísimo, lo sé. Crack. –One-shot- Secuela de "El conejo de la suerte".


Disclaimer: Oswald desde 2006 y para siempre es propiedad de Disney. Los personajes pertenecen a la Warner Brothers y a Disney. Gracias por su atención.

Summary: Oswald estaba de mal humor después de la fiesta y que le pasaran estas cosas a él no le ayudaba en nada. Bugs BunnyxOswald the lucky rabbit. Rarísimo, lo sé. Crack. –One-shot- Secuela de "El conejo de la suerte".

Personajes: Bugs bunny (Conejo archi conocido, mascota del estudio Warner Brothers), Oswald the lucky rabbit (Primer personaje de Walt Disney, el cual le fue arrebatado por Universal y volvió al estudio en 2006. Medio hermano mayor de Mickey Mouse)

**No hablaré de él.**

Oswald reposaba sobre su cama, bastante cansado luego de la maldita fiesta multi estudio a la que su hermano menor le obligó a ir. Frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos, seguidamente soltó un suspiro, en la televisión rodaba una caricatura de esas modernas, puesto que Mickey le dijo que lo mejor era ponerse al día al respecto.

—...esto apesta—masculló molesto. Ortensia lo había regañado después de la forma en que se puso a gritar insultos en la mentada fiesta después de que su hermano insinuara que quería al otro conejo. ¡Aquella ridiculez! Además, andaba con un humor de los mil diablos después de eso, y sus hermanitos menores (Los 420 que en los cortos fingían ser sus hijos) se le abalanzaron todos tratando de saber qué le ocurría, ¡Peor aun! ¿Cuál era el problema de todos? ¿No son capaces de notar que tenía mal humor y no quería compañía?

— ¿Oswald? —No, no entendían. El ratón estaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación, tocando con los nudillos. No pensaba abrir—oye Oswald..._ ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco~? _**(*)**

— ¡No me jodas Mickey! —Se tomó las orejas, aplanándolas en contra de su cabeza. Esa maldita canción estaba en todos lados.

—Bueno...—bufó— ¿Qué te pasa Ozzy? Por favor dime, soy tu hermano...—el conejo entrecerró los ojos a pesar de que el ratón no lo veía.

—No quiero a nadie cerca en estos momentos—. Contestó seco, demasiado molesto como para pensar que podría estarlo lastimando.

—Oh... Está bien—parece ser que por fin lo escuchó, aunque su voz sonaba francamente apagada. Se pensó por un momento salir a pedir perdón, pero decidió hacerlo cuando estuviese más calmado o sino todo acabaría peor.

Oswald dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón de nuevo, luego de haberse sentado en medio de su arrebato. Suspiró suavemente, tratando así de relajarse un poco, a nadie le gusta estar de mal humor, ¿No? Pronto los pasos resonaron nuevamente detrás de la puerta, el conejo ya veía venir un dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Dije que no quiero a nadie cerca! —Replicó. Sin embargo, no fue Mickey quien contestó.

— ¡Deja de hacer el tonto Oswald! —Ortensia no estaba muy contenta de su actitud—te llegó una carta—dijo luego, seguidamente soltó un suspiro y habló más suavemente—ven afuera ¿sí?

—Bien...—masculló, tratando de recuperar el estado relajado que buscaba hace solo unos momentos, bajó de un salto de la mullida superficie bajo él. No se molestó en apagar el televisor, pues solo iría a buscar su carta.

Salió tan templado como podía, casi arrastrando las patas como si se encontrara levantándose un sábado a la mañana para ir a hacer horas extras. Sus hermanos, Minnie, Mickey y Ortensia le esperaban en el salón, sentados sobre el sillón en total silencio, sabiendo que su consanguíneo de tinta estaría más agradecido si se mantenían así.

— ¿Dónde está la carta? —Suspiró, su tono era suave, no quería seguir hablándoles mal. Ortensia tenía razón, debía dejar de hacer el tonto.

—Oh, aquí—el ratón de acercó a una mesilla cercana, tomando un sobre para luego extendérselo. Antes de que el conejo se preguntara quién carajos mandaría una carta en estos tiempos en que todo se manejaba por e-mail, pudo ver el nombre elegantemente escrito en el dorso contrario en que se encontraba el destinatario: "Bugs Bunny". Se le levantaron las orejas de forma instantánea, mirando con cierta curiosidad la misiva en su mano.

Pensó por un momento irse a su cuarto a leerla de forma más privada, pero luego recapacitó, ¿por qué lo haría? No es como si él y el otro conejo tuvieran secretos ni nada. Convenciéndose mentalmente abrió el sobre, dejando ver una hoja de papel amarillento, como si hubiese estado guardado mucho tiempo, aunque la elegante tinta negra en que estaba escrita se notaba reciente.

La carta decía muchas cosas. Perdones por haberlo dejado solo ante su estudio, sus mejores deseos para su nueva alza a la fama, explicaciones de por qué una carta ("No sabía si ya te habían enseñado a usar la computadora y pensé que te sentirías más a gusto con algo más 'antiguo'."), después cosas sobre que era buen amigo de Mickey desde que hicieron un cameo juntos en una película... Luego, soltó la bomba. Explicó que tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, y... Le pidió una cita. No, no una junta, no una reunión de estudios. Una cita. Con ellos dos. Solos...

Su cerebro procesó un buen rato, sus hermanos podían ver a través de su cabeza como el hamster dentro corría por su rueda, hasta que se cansó y, sacando un martillo, golpeó a Oswald en la cabeza para sacarlo de su ensoñación. Su primera reacción, fue ponerse gris (Gris, no rojo, él no ha permitido aun que le pusieran colores), equivaliendo a un rubor tan potente que el negro de sus orejas se veía menos oscuro.

Finalmente frunció el ceño, el gris aun no se iba de su rostro cuando dejó la carta con un movimiento violento en la mesa y se precipitó dando zancadas nuevamente a su cuarto.

— ¡Hey, espera Ozzie! —Masculló su hermano persiguiéndolo y tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se metiera a la puerta—yo... yo creí que tú y Bugs se estaban llevando bien.

— ¡No digas estupideces! —Gritaba inmaduramente— ¡A mi no me interesa ese tipo! ¡En lo más mínimo! Por favor, ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

_Si a los engaños dieran premios... Hubiera varios ya ganado. _**(**)**

Los dos varones enarcaron la ceja, pero Oswald se veía el más confuso de los dos. A su lado Minnie tenía un reproductor en el teléfono dejando correr la música que el conejo no lograba identificar.

_No me interesa tener novios... Eso es historia ya lo sé todo._

Y en la siguiente línea sintió el gris volver a extenderse por su cara. Ya entendía por qué ponían esa canción...

— _¿A quién crees que engañas? ¡Él es lo que tú más quieres!_

Y sus dos hermanos ratones parecían muy entretenidos canturreándole la letra al mismo tiempo que las voces femeninas. Miró a Ortensia en busca de ayuda, ella se mantenía a distancia con cara confundida. Tampoco conocía la canción.

— _Ocultarlo tratas, ¡es hermoso lo que sientes!_

— ¡Ya cállense! —El gris volvió a su rostro mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y tiraba de sus propias orejas para no escucharlos. Trataba de entrar de nuevo a su habitación, pero los dos menores no se lo permitían.

—_No lo disimules, bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón~_—Continuaban su canto animado.

— ¡Ya basta! —Aprovechando la distracción, Ortensia fue hasta la mesita y tomó la amarillenta carta, leyendo su contenido en silencio para evitar ser descubierta— ¡Váyanse!

De alguna forma, los dos ratones consideraron que el mayor ya tenía suficiente y se escaparon soltando risotadas alegres. El conejo suspiró tratando de bajar el tono de su rostro cuando escuchó una voz tranquila a sus espaldas.

—No lo sé Oswald...—La gata se encontraba detrás suyo, extendiendo suavemente la hoja de papel—es muy dulce, pero supongo que la decisión es tuya—le dio una sonrisa entregándole la misiva para luego alejarse.

—Dulce...—susurró, luego frunció el ceño y se metió a su cuarto donde la televisión seguía encendida. Se tiró sobre la cama, quedando sentado para poder ver qué programa estaban dando.

"Y... ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?"

¡Debía ser una puta broma! Apagó rápidamente y tuvo intensos deseos de arrojar el control remoto contra la pantalla, pero se contuvo. Dio la vuelta, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, aun con la carta en la mano.

Soltó un suspiro que no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo, las mejillas se le volvieron a ruborizar aunque su cara estaba totalmente impasible. Llevaba un buen rato tirado así cuando finalmente soltó una risa volviendo a sentarse.

Miró la hoja de papel en sus manos y finalmente sonrió, preguntándose mentalmente cuánto demoraría en que llegara una carta hasta Warner Bros.

**-Fin-**

**(*) Creo que varios saben que se refiere a la canción de la afamada película Disney Frozen. Pero en este caso la inspiración vino de un conmovedor fan art con Mickey y Oswald de protagonistas. Se llama "Do you want to build a snowman?" por jackfreak1994 en DeviantArt. Les recomiendo su galería, los dibujos le quedan geniales.**

**(**) La canción es de la película "Hércules", últimamente no puedo dejar de escucharla y en algún momento extraño se me ocurrió ponerla aquí. Creo que es muy conocida pero de todos modos digo que se llama "No hablaré de mi amor" en la película la canta "Megara" y en la realidad, la cantante es "Tatiana".**

Me vino de la nada las ganas de hacer la continuación del one-shot xD ojalá le guste a alguien esta pareja tan extraña y necesitada de amor. Me gustaría ver fanarts =/ aprendí con esfuerzo a dibujar a Oswald (Soy estudiante de animación digital, así que, en teoría, debería tener la capacidad de copiar estilos de dibujo) pero con Bugs no hay caso! D= es terrible u.u -no quiero tutoriales, gracias, yo aprendo sola o sino no puedo-. Aun así, hice un pequeño comic de la parte donde Mickey y Minnie cantan xD lo subiré pronto a mi DeviantArt.

Gracias por leer n.n

Nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot =) que tratará básicamente de Bugs esperando respuesta xD

Bye~

Edit: Cógidos de mierda... Me hicieron cagar el fanfic la primera vez que lo subí -.-


End file.
